Kiss the Girl
by Nobdy'sMelody
Summary: ShikixRima. Shiki wants to tell Rima how he feels and she really wants him to kiss her. i know the summmary sucks but it's a good story, promise! R&R. :


**I do not own the lyrics or Vampire Knight.**

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way_

Shiki looked over at his best friend, who sat "chatting" with Ruka, if you could call it that. Ruka was talking non-stop while Rima inspected her nails, her feet resting on her desk, nodding occasionally. Shiki could tell she wasn't listening to a word her cousin was saying.

_She don't got alot to say  
But there's something about her_

He smiled softly, a smile you could hardly see, as he watched her. She seemed to feel his eyes on her and turned in her chair. When she caught his eye, she stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes.

He grinned, a real grin, the kind he saved only for her.

Having fun? He thought, knowing she could hear.

They had a telepathic connection no one else had. They didn't know why- no one did. Maybe it came from being best friends since forever. All Shiki knew was that he liked it.

**Oh, yeah, **she thought back sarcastically. **Listening to Ruka contemplate Kain verses Kaname is my idea of a good time.**

He laughed quietly, but loud enough for Ichijo to turn and raise his eyebrows at him, a smirk on his lips.

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try_

There was something about Rima that made Shiki feel different. He couldn't help it. When Ichijo teased him, he said he only lusted after her blood- not that he really had to lust too much… Rima always willing gave herself to him when he needed, or just plain _wanted_, her blood.

But Ichijo always said it wasn't just her blood he lusted for; it was her body, too- her lips, her tongue, every part of her.

Shiki always shrugged it off, saying: "Shut up, Takuma. What do you know?"

_You wanna kiss girl_.

But, watching her today, seeing her pretty pink lips curl into a smile, Shiki wanted to taste those lips, feel them against his.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do_

Licking his lips, Shiki wished only to stand and sweep his beautiful best friend into his arms and kiss her deeply.

"Fantasizing, Shiki?" Aido teased, smirking.

The model blushed and looked away.

_It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her_

Rima's head shot up when Ruka smirked: "So…how are you and Shiki progressing?"

The blonde model looked down at her lap, twisting her fingers together, "We're not."

"You haven't told him?" Ruka gasped. Rima shook her head, her pigtails flying around her face.

"Well," the elder cousin grinned wickedly. "I think he wants to…move forward…" She nodded to Shiki, who was licking his lips, looking at them.

_It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

As they walked through the dark garden after class, Shiki bit his lip, hands in his pockets. Ichijo and Kain had begged him to make the first move, because, sooner or later, an impatient girl like Rima would stop waiting for him.

He stopped them at a rose bush and picked a beautiful, pure white rose. Blushing, he thrust it into her hands, "Here, for you."

A blush crept across her porcelain cheeks.

Thanks, Shiki-kun, she thought.

He could feel the blush and nervous emotion in her thoughts.

_Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Shiki bit his lip. He couldn't. She would never, ever think of him like that, even though he had felt the hidden emotion in her thoughts.

He looked down at her. Her big, dark blue eyes were looking up at him, waiting for a response.

_Now's your moment_

"You're welcome," he whispered aloud, taking her face in his hands. He chuckled, his breath shaking, before he pressed his lips to hers gently.

He crushed her body to his and she tightened her grip on the flower. "Ouch," she pulled away, flinching. She inspected her finger, where the rose's thorn had pierced her skin, "paper cut."

_Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad_

His eyes glowed red at the sight and smell of the droplet of blood that escaped the cut on her finger.

Well, her thought giggled in his head. That kind of ruined the moment, huh?

Smiling wickedly, he took her hand in his and brought her finger to his mouth. Her eyes never left his as the rose hit the ground, white petals spattered with her blood.

HE licked the blood off her finger and groaned, wanting more.

_Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how_

Shiki held her tight against him. Bushing back her hair, he exposed her smooth, alabaster neck. He brought his lips to her neck and gently kissed the vein before sinking his fangs in slowly.

Rima gasped at the sharp pain before settling in his arms, allowing her best friend, her love, to do what he needed to do.

He pulled away slowly, licking her neck clean of the red substance, leaving only two puncture wounds that would be healed by next nightfall, which he kissed gently, softly, lovingly.

_Don't be scared  
You better be prepared_

Rima looked up at him with adoring eyes unguarded. Her blood stained the collar of his white shirt and ran down his chin from his lips- the lips Rima desperately wanted to kiss again.

**I Love you,** his thought echoed in her mind as his eyes faded back to their dark starlight-silver.

She gasped, hearing this wonderful confession. She didn't answer. She didn't want to hear it in her head. She wanted to watch his lips form the words, hear his voice speak them.

Tears ran from her eyes and she closed them tightly, hoping to stop the betraying tears in their tracks.

Say it, she thought. Out loud. …silence. _Say it!_

"I love you," he whispered against her ear.

Her eyes snapped open. "I love you, Rima," he said again.

Do you mean it?

He smiled.

**Yes, silly. Why would I waste my breath saying it if it wasn't true?**

She shrugged.

**I mean it. I love you, Rima. You're my best friend, but you're also so much more than that. I…I guess I've always known, I've always felt this way…**

A moment of silence fell upon them.

I believe you.

"And…?" Shiki probed.

Rima frowned, "And what?" Was he really going to ask her to list why she believed him?

"Usually, when someone says 'I love you,' the other person says something back, so…now would be the time to say something," he looked away form her, unsure.

She hugged him tightly, sensing his discomfort. She closed her eyes against his shoulder and breathed in deep, "I love you, Shiki."

Smiling down at her, he cupped her cheeks and rested his lips on hers, "I love you, Rima."

_My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

**A/N: Hehe. Was it good? Since Shiki's my second favorite VK character, I thought he should get a story, too!**

**This story's for: my friend Katie who is absolutely amazing, always listens when I talk, and keeps my secrets. I love you!**

**See that little review button? Go ahead, click it and tell me what you think!!**

**Xoxo.**


End file.
